iLove You
by IneedYoutoSetmeFree-JoeJonas3
Summary: Christmas Seddie one-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: I'm ill right now, tied down with a cold right before Christmas just my luck. This is ½ one-shots I'm working on. Here's a little Seddie Christmas fluff for you all. It's going to kill me writing this because right now I really want it to snow, and it's not looking good. It keeps raining and winds are getting higher. But I've heard it's meant to snow on Monday so fingers crossed.

Sam Puckett stood alone on the silent streets of Seattle. She was shivering with coldness from the wind that blew past her, she decided against wearing a coat for no reason. She reached over to a bench and swept a hand over the soft cold snow underneath her fingers, excitement rushed through her as it softly began to snow again. Nothing but the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet could be heard. She turned her head to get a good look at the once plain city; it now had a glistening white blanket of snow covering the once dull pavement. She looked in front to see her house.

It was Christmas day and here she was alone. She was twenty and had bought her house two years before. It was that of regular size and had two big trees outside of it. Her house looked beautiful with the Christmas lights and snow covering it. She got lonely living alone but often went to visit her best friend, Carly Shay. Carly was married to Gibby and the two had a baby girl called, Amy Gibson. Amy's only 4 months old and this is obviously to be her first Christmas. Sam rarely saw Freddie anymore; she hadn't seen him for a year now. She didn't know whether he was dating or married. Or maybe neither. She was too afraid to ask, for two reasons. One, she's deeply in love with him and two, she would sound stupid. He still lived in Seattle they just never got the time to speak to each other because he worked at the pear company. She knew he was going to be at Carly's for dinner this afternoon and whether he would bring his girlfriend of wife was unknown to her.

Sam glanced at her clocked and noticed she was going to be late. She quickly ran inside and up the stairs. She started rooting through her wardrobe and picked out the outfit that stood out to her the most. Her outfit was a yellow bow blouse with a pair of slim black jeans. Her shoes were a pair of yellow wedges. She also picked a pair of sterling silver hoops.

Once done getting dressed she quickly hurried to her car and drove to Carly's. One there, she was instantly greeted by Carly.

"Hey Sam! I'm so glad you made it!" She said giving her best friend a hug.

"When don't I?" Sam smirked.

Carly smiled, "Gibby's upstairs putting Amy to bed and Freddie's in the bathroom"

"He actually came?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

Carly nodded, "and he's single" she winked at Sam, and Sam shook her head.

"Are you gonna let me in or not?" Sam asked and Carly instantly moved for her. She stepped inside just as Freddie came out the bathroom.

He looked at Sam, "Sam?"

Sam nodded and grinned, "Hey Freddie" He grinned and walked over to give her a hug.

"How've you been?" He asked pulling away.

"Ah you know the usual"

Sam and Freddie sat themselves on the couch talking about what they've been doing with their lives. Turns out Freddie were a very successful head of the office at Pear Company, he had gone on dates in the past but none appealed to him. He owned a house on the outskirts of Seattle. Sam told him that she was a magazine writer, and owned a house a few streets from Carly. She also told him that she been on few dates, and all turned out to be a disaster.

Freddie smiled at her, "I missed you Sam" Sam cocked her head to the side and smiled back at him, "I missed you too."

Behind them Carly and Gibby we're watching from the stairs, in Gibby's right hand he held a small piece of mistletoe. They we're waiting for the right moment. About 2 minutes later, Gibby ran down the stairs and stood over Sam and Freddie making sure the mistletoe was above their heads.

"C'mon guys! It's Christmas, you can't say no to the mistletoe!" Gibby grinned.

"I am saying no." Sam replied then she drifted her eyes to the mistletoe, "No!" Then smirked.

"C'mon Sam! Give Freddie a little love on Christmas day" Carly smirked.

"Guys c'mon! I haven't seen him for ages, and I'm pretty sure th..." Sam tried to say, but Freddie cut her off by kissing her. They had been kissing for a good minute now.

"Okay, guys. Guys. Guys." Carly said.

"GUYS!" Gibby yelled.

Freddie and Sam quickly pulled apart, looking down.

"Gosh, I meant like ten seconds or something." Gibby stated dropping the mistletoe.

Sam stood up, "Well, it's been fun. I'll see you guys later. I'll call you tomorrow Carls" Sam smiled.

Carly nodded, "See ya, Sam" Sam walked out the door and Gibby turned to Freddie.

"Freddie man! Are you crazy, dude?"

Freddie looked up at him, "What?"

"She's just come back into your life. Are you really gonna let her walk away like that again? Straight out your life, never seeing her again or are you gonna run after her and tell her what you're thinking in your head?" Gibby said.

Freddie stood up, "You're right." And with that he was out the door. Carly and Gibby followed to watch, they reached the corner when they seen Freddie grab Sam's arm.

"Sam, wait."

Sam turned around, "What?"

"Do you have a number I can reach you on? Maybe we can do this again some time?" Freddie smiled.

"Uh, sure. Pass me your phone." He gave her his phone and she saved her number in it.

"Thanks" He smiled.

"Bye" She said giving a small wave.

She turned around and he grabbed her, to turn her around picking her up and spinning her round. She had her hands firmly planted on his shoulders as he kissed her, a soft yet fiery kiss.

As he lowered her back down he spoke, "I forgot to tell you something. I am totally and completely in love with you" He said.

She looked up and smiled, "Well that's good because I am totally and completely in love with you too."

They stopped, and just started in to each other's eyes.

"Aww, You guys!" Carly and Gibby grinned running over to them and giving them both a hug.


End file.
